Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 2: World Champions - Master and Apprentice!
World Champions - Master and Apprentice is the second episode of the second series of Beyblade: Zero Era. Destan recounts how he won the World Championship, and Catherine and her friends have a day out in town. Plot The episode begins with Destan explaining how he won the World Championships to Angus, Céleste, and his mom. He starts by telling them that his mom was away on a business trip, so Auntie Kira was looking after him, he saw a poster for a tournament while they were out buying groceries, so he asked Kira if he could enter, and so, after they took the groceries home and he enrolled in the tournament, borrowing Dragonisis, as he thought his mom wouldn’t mind. Hikari shakes her head at this, while the other two chuckle, and Destan continues, saying that he had to put Dragonisis into the Superzi machine because he thought it would make it a bit better, but it transformed it into Dragonisis Preserve Rotate. The episode cuts to a montage of Destan beating opponents until he is facing Regime, Destan is suprised, as he didn’t think the World Champion would be at a local tournament, the pair load their beys, and the Blader DJ counts them down, the pair launching, however Demise Apus Knuckle Gyro launches faster, activating the ability Gravity Grandslam, drawing Dragonisis towards it, then smashing it into the stadium. Dragonisis activates its own ability Flooding Over, creating a burst of ice beneath it that launches it into the air, a coating of ice forming on the Energy Layer, slamming downwards onto Demise Apus as it falls. Céleste butts in, asking why he didn’t realise it was the World Championship, and Destan says that he thought World meant the stadium, an embarrassed glow spreading across his face. It cuts back to the battle, and a now defrosted Dragonisis slams into the underside of Demise Apus, however it is batted away by the shields of Knuckle, which swing down to protect the Demise Apus, before Demise Apus activates its special move Bird of Perdition, Destan countering with Glacier Protect, which blocks the Anti-Tau particles from entering the bey. The special move rages, Anti-Tau particles having broken the ice barrier surrounding Dragonisis, which begins to crack from the stress of the gravitational forces created by the Anti-Tau particles inside the bey, Dragonisis activates its own special move Hydro Nightmare, the stadium freezing over. Demise Apus is barraged into spikes of ice, Dragonisis striking it from above, the cracks on it widening from the recoil from its attacks, however Demise Apus suddenly bursts, to the uproar of the crowd. The episode cuts back to Destan telling the story, saying he found out it was the World Championship after he beat Regime, as they put his name and picture up on the big screens, and everyone wanted to interview him, however Auntie Kira quickly took him home. Angus smirks, saying that Regime was probably glad to get out of the publicity of being World Champion, and asks Hikari if Destan is still using Dragonisis, Hikari replies that he is, and asks if they might have another bey he could use, making a threat signal, and Céleste replies that they have one of the largest collections in the world he can choose from. Destan enters a large hall full of glass displays, each one covered in beys, with little plaques giving information about each bey, such as its name, and who used it, Cherrosée follows him in, asking Destan if he can sense beys, Destan replies that he doesn’t know what he means, and Cherrosée asks if he can feel a sort of pressure coming from any of these beys, maybe see a glow coming from any of them, or if they beys seem to speak to him. Destan tells Cherrosée that he can see a lot of them glowing, and the room has a weird air to it, but one bey in particular seems to be calling to him, and Cherrosée tells him he should pick it out. Destan and Cherrosée take the bey to the adults, Hikari and Angus surprised by his choice, although Céleste compliments his selection, saying that they make a good pair, Hikari asks if he wants to keep it like this, however Destan replies that he would like to make it into a Burst bey, as it is what he is used to, and says that the bey agrees with him. Catherine and Lin are walking down the high street, Lin is complaining about finding paper stars all over her bedroom floor this morning, having fallen out of her shoes when she kicked them off, Catherine laughs, and leads her into a tea room, where Galahad, Vixin, and Clémentine are waiting, and all five of them head upstairs. After the cakes and drinks arrive, the conversation turns to the missing members of the group, Vixin says Kaiga had work, and Galahad says Morgan has some kind of photoshoot, but he forgot for what, and Isolde has the new World Champion moving into her house so she has to make preparations for his family. Lin says she’s extremely lucky, and the rest agree, Clémentine adds she’s supposed to be going round there later that day with her parents, as they need to work something out with Destan’s mom. Galahad says, with a mouth full of cake, that he loves these ones, taking another bite of a violet-flavoured cake, covered in fondant, Catherine tells him not to talk with his mouth full, making a gesture that causes her to accidentally put her elbow into some cream that had fallen onto the table, and the group burst into laughter. Morgan arrives as the group is leaving, apologising for being late, and quickly buys a bunch of cakes, which he scoffs as the group stroll down the high street so that the girls can do a bit of light shopping. Galahad and Morgan are sat on a couch inside a boutique, chatting while the girls try on clothing, Morgan tells Galahad that his parents want him to go home for the whole summer holidays, Galahad says that’s annoying, and asks how long they have to go until summer, Morgan replying that they have about a month to go, Vixin interrupts them, asking how the dress that she is wearing looks. The boys saying at exactly the same time that it looks nice, before turning to each other and laughing at that, while Vixin rolls her eyes and walks back to the changing rooms. Isolde walks into the personal training stadium, confused as to why she has training today, as she never does, and should be helping Hikari and Destan move into their house, when suddenly her father jumps out from behind a chair in the stands, trying to make her jump. Isolde laughs at him, and Angus walks down the aisles, a young black-haired boy behind him, who Angus introduces as Destan when they arrive at the foot of the stairs, Angus continues, saying that they will be training together from now on, as Angus has volunteered to be his coach, Isolde fizzes with excitement, saying that she can’t wait to start training, as it’ll be fun having a partner who enjoys blading, Destan looks confused, then says he’s excited to start too, and is looking forward to learning from a legendary blader such as Angus. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes